Smile
by Uzumaki Kawaii
Summary: Hinata descobre uma novidade, porém não sabe se isso é bom ou ruim. Vai depender da reação de seu marido. Mas o problema é justamente esse: seu marido. No entanto, um sorrisinho é sempre bem vindo para acalmar mentes ansiosas. [Um ano de ficwriter]


**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto sensei...**

**Smile**

Apesar de seus pés a levarem para casa, passando por várias ruas calmas, sua mente aparentava estar em outro mundo, bem distante desse.

Se alguém soubesse do motivo pelo qual ela agia daquela forma, acharia um tanto óbvio estar totalmente absorta nos próprios pensamentos. Afinal, Hinata nunca imaginaria que aquilo aconteceria tão... Cedo...

Não sabia se ficava feliz, preocupada, animada, receosa... Pior, não conseguia imaginar como contar a história a _ele._

Um leve sorriso brincava em sua face branca enquanto cenas de seu casamento passavam por sua cabeça. Não poderia ser mais feliz como naquele dia.

Mesmo que sempre achasse impossível passar pelas advertências e desgostos de seu pai, conseguira enfrentá-lo e casara-se com o homem de seus sonhos.

Ganhara a coragem que precisava de Naruto.

Riu sozinha ao lembrar do quanto seu belo loiro de olhos brilhantes tivera que lutar para pedi-la em casamento. E pensar que tudo ocorrera havia pouco mais de um ano.

Porém suas preocupações agora eram outras bem diferentes. Medos que não tinham nenhuma relação em enfrentar seu pai, primo, ou qualquer membro da grande família cujo número de pessoas sempre lhe escapava da memória.

A grande 'missão' dessa vez era enfrentar seu marido.

Marido... Que palavra maravilhosa para se pronunciar enquanto ainda não o tem, mas depois sua simples menção pode tornar-se desesperadora. Mas só às vezes, claro.

A jovem mulher parou de súbito, pousando seus olhos pérola no lugar onde estaria sua barriga. Reparou no que suas amigas sempre diziam, deixando-a encabulada: "Corpo de vinte em pessoa de vinte e dois é injustiça".

Não que a diferença etária seja lá grande coisa, mas se alguém visse a 'ex' Hyuuga, com certeza entenderia. E provavelmente concordaria com suas amigas.

Suspirou já cansada. Agradeceu mentalmente por ter chego em casa. Ao menos poderia tomar um relaxante banho quente e deitar no sofá confortável à espera de seu amado.

Enquanto passava pela porta normal de madeira, recordava-se do divertimento (e da sujeira) que fora pintar e reformar toda a aconchegante moradia para o casal viver. Mais uma vez se pegou rindo sozinha. Alguém ainda acharia que ela tinha perdido a razão.

Mas o sorriso sumiu discreto como surgiu, ao se deparar com o marido, que supostamente deveria estar em missão, segurando bandagens manchadas de vermelho, e o mesmo líquido quente pingando de seu ombro.

O Uzumaki lhe olhava surpreso, com o mesmo semblante que ela lhe lançava. O silêncio, claro, não durara muito.

- Naruto-kun!

- Hinata-chan!

Exclamaram quase em uníssono, enquanto ela corria ao seu alcance, e ele balançava freneticamente os braços na tentativa de informar alguma explicação.

- Não é nada eu estou bem foi um corte bobo Sakura-chan disse que podia cuidar mas eu disse que eu mesmo podia dar um jeito juro que não precisa se preocupar ta tudo bem – seu falatório ridículo não terminaria nunca se a voz carinhosa, apesar de alarmada, de sua esposa não o tivesse cortado.

- Se continuar balançando os braços assim, vai piorar o ferimento.

- Mas nem ao menos está doen' ITAI!!! – mais uma vez interrompido ao toque suave que Hinata fez ao corte.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun! – de qualquer jeito, ela também se assustara com a dor que o marido tentava não mostrar.

- Não... Não tem problema... – a voz rouca seria cômica, se não fosse Hyuuga Hinata a escutá-la.

Mas conseguiu olhá-lo e sorrir, do jeito doce que só ela sabia fazer.

- Naruto-kun. Sente-se, deixe que eu cuide disso.

A fitou, sem protesto nenhum. Na realidade, gostava muito quando era tratado pela mulher, pois sentia receber todo o carinho com que sempre sonhara.

Ambos sentaram nas cadeiras que envolviam uma simpática mesinha redonda, a qual suportava todo o kit de primeiros socorros e inclusive as armas que o Uzumaki despejou ali após sua missão.

Durante todo o processo de enfaixar seu ombro, tanto Naruto quanto Hinata mantinham suas bocas quietas, mas a mente da mais nova Uzumaki encontrava-se justamente o contrário.

Não sabia como tocar no assunto que tanto necessitava começar. Não tinha noção de como o cônjuge reagiria com tal novidade.

Deus... Eles estavam casados havia tão pouco tempo. Deixaram claro que nunca planejaram, em momento algum, que algo daquele tipo acontecesse.

Acabaram de enfaixar e o loiro declarou que tomaria um banho e logo voltaria para jantar. Subindo as escadas, lançou um último olhar cheio de paixão para a esposa, que adentrava alheia na cozinha.

Ela continuava pensativa no assunto que lhe alarmava. Era certo dizer que estava com muito medo. Talvez Naruto não gostasse da notícia, talvez se assustasse, talvez... Mas ela não podia negar que adorara saber de tal surpresa.

Parou de separar as panelas para fitar seu corpo mais uma vez, pousando suas mão leves na área do ventre. E sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que sonhava acordada.

- Hinata-chan?

Naruto poderia jurar que vira a mulher dar um salto alto o suficiente para bater a cabeça no teto graças ao susto (pelo menos tinha certeza do grito que ela deu) e se perguntou mentalmente se não seria melhor nunca mais assustá-la daquele jeito.

Mas o semblante com que entrara no cômodo continuava firme e forte em sua face. Dessa vez era ele quem estava preocupado.

A dona dos intensos orbes claros continuou fitando atentamente a figura de seu belo amante. Apenas... Esquecera-se de onde suas mãos continuavam.

- Algum problema? – questionou ele intrigado – você está estranha desde que chegou. E o que está fazendo?

Apontou especificamente para a barriga da mulher, a qual ainda aparentava 'proteger'.

Gaguejou, jogando os braços para trás das costas, depois mexendo no cabelo e tremendo inquieta. E claro, nunca poderia deixar de mexer os dedos indicadores insistentemente um contra o outro.

E foi justamente com este conhecido ato das mãos que respirou fundo e sorriu. Um largo sorriso confiante e decidido, espantoso até para o próprio Uzumaki.

- N-Naruto-kun?

Ele esperou, sua curiosidade crescendo. Não que isso importasse muito no final, já que nem em um milhão de anos adivinharia ser aquilo o que sua esposa tanto receara em lhe dizer.

- Estou grávida.

A reação do futuro pai, cada um pode imaginar como foi. Mas tenham certeza que aquela casa aconchegante, que tanto deu trabalho, guardaria momentos inesquecíveis.

Bons momentos de vidas que passaram, podendo ser descritas em sorrisos bobos e ternos.

Mas serão sempre sorrisos.

**Fim**

**Yoo, minna-san!! Então, o que acharam da minha primeira One-Shot de Naruto e Hinata, hein?? Espero que tenham gostado, principalmente porque ela é muito especial pra mim.**

**Hoje, dia 04, está completando um aninho em que eu escrevo com dedicação e vontade pra esse site que ta sempre com algum problema xDD Mas se não fosse por ele, eu não ficaria feliz sempre só em postar uma única one shot pensando que outras pessoas vão ler **

**Esse um ano que acaba hoje foi muito, muito bom pra mim. Essa é minha nona fic. Sinceramente, acho um bom número para apenas um ano xD Mas nesse segundo, vai ser bem melhor. Pretendo escrever mais variedas, agora que estou me inteirando muito no mundo de Bleah, Full Metal Alchemist e Kare Kano xDD**

**Aguardem, porque nesse próximo ano eu vou me esforçar dobrado pra escrever e melhorar cada vez mais xDD Hoje acaba um ano de muito trabalho... to me achando a filosófica**

**Pri-chan, também é parabéns pra vc!! Afinal, o que é uma ficwriter sem uma boa beta reader, hein?? Feliz aniversário para nós!!!!**

**Minna-san, onegaiiii!!!!!!!! Mandem reviews!!! Vão significar muito para mim!!!**

**(quanto a Anjos, vou demorar um pouco para atualizar porque estou entrando na semana de provas finais, e minhas notas estão péssimas... Mas depois é férias, então vou ter mais tempo pra pensar )**

**REVIEWS DE ANIVERSÁRIO SÃO MELHORES!!**

**Ja** **ne, minna-san...**

**Uzumaki** **Kawaii**


End file.
